


Инан Элвенан

by CatiZza



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Based of classic, Comfort Reading, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, No plot actually, Reading Aloud
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: Про дождливый день и хорошие книжки.





	Инан Элвенан

Дождь не прекращался с самого утра.

Он лил, и лил, и лил, и казалось, что какое-то древнее морское божество вознамерилось смыть грешный город Киркволл с лица земли. Может быть, его разбудили молитвы рабов, которыми были набиты трюмы кораблей, может быть, какая―нибудь древняя магия, которой баловался в Круге некий очень юный и очень глупый маг, может быть, его возмутили регулярно падающие с причала трупы…

При мысли о трупах Гаррет кашлянул. Если было и так, то тогда в этом бесконечном ливне была и часть его вины. Правда, те головорезы первые полезли, но божество, похоже, это не волновало.

В доме было тихо, плотные шторы закрывали окна, в воздухе пахло талым воском, от догорающих огоньков в лампах в углах комнаты приплясывали длинные тени. Вечер только начинался, но из-за темноты и тишины казалось, что за окном глубокая ночь. Изредка сквозь толстые ставни раздавалось глухое ворчание грома.

Гаррет с удобством устроился на кровати, просматривая накопившуюся почту и пощипывая виноград из стоящей на тумбочке миски. Обычно, стоило Гаррету забраться на кровать или сесть на диван, как Бриан тут же возникал рядом, словно материализуясь из воздуха, и разваливался рядом, даря хозяину самое дорогое ― массивную задницу с толстым обрубком хвоста. Почему-то мабари был уверен, что в жизни Гаррета Хоука для полного счастья не хватает именно огромного собачьего зада. За годы совместной жизни Гаррет так и не понял, чем вызвана эта уверенность.

Но сейчас Бриан пропадал где-то в особняке, занимаясь своими собачьими делами ― грыз бронированный сапог гномской работы (Варрик как-то помог раздобыть хороший доспех), дрых в любимом кресле дяди Гамлена, забираться в которое псу строго запрещалось, а может быть, упоенно чесал бок об дверной косяк кладовой. Полчаса назад Бриан настойчиво попросился на улицу, и Гаррет не стал отказывать любимцу в этой маленькой просьбе.

― Ну? ― спросил он, широко распахнув дверь.

«Что ― ну?» ― явно обозначилось на собачьей морде, когда Бриан оценил силу ливня и ветра, ― «Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я вышел _туда_? Серьезно? Сердца у тебя нет, Защитник Кирволла!»

Пес развернулся и демонстративно ушел на кресло. Гаррет пожал плечами, закрыл дверь и ушел к себе.

Гаррет как раз отправил в рот очередную виноградинку, взял из стопки следующий конверт и потянулся за ножом для бумаг, как снизу раздался заливистый дверь и характерный грохот массивных лап, с разбегу обрушивавшихся на дверь. Вздохнув, Гаррет нехотя выпутался из пледа и пошел на лай. Раздался глухой стук ― пес настойчиво просил открыть дверь.

― Бойся своих желаний, животное! Если ты будешь так активно проситься наружу, ты у меня туда выйдешь! ― пообещал Гаррет, спускаясь по лестнице. Пес гавкнул, сбавил громкость, и, усевшись у двери, начал скрести ее лапой.

― Ну что там такое? ― Гаррет легонько подпихнул пса под могучий зад, заставляя отойти в сторону, и приоткрыл дверь. Пес радостно залаял и полез под рукой хозяина, норовя открыть дверь пошире и выбраться наружу.

Сверкнувшая где-то наверху молния высветила невысокую, странно горбатую фигуру в длинном темном плаще, влажно лоснящуюся от дождя. Фигура подалась вперед, из-под рукавов показались две смуглые изящные руки, оттянувшие капюшон слегка назад, обнажая серебристо-белую челку, огромные зеленые глаза и неуверенную улыбку.

― Я не помешал?

― Фенрис! ― Гаррет улыбнулся и, отпихнув лезущую под ноги собаки, посторонился, пропуская гостя в дом. ― Ты никогда мне не помешаешь. Заходи скорее.

Фенрис бесшумно проскользнул в дом, обогнул тут же полезшую здороваться собаку и осторожно стащил мокрый плащ. Странный горб за его спиной оказался тогу набитым заплечным мешком. Гаррет забрал у эльфа плащ, и, пока тот избавлялся от мешка, пристроил его на вешалку из чьих-то рогов. Гном―продавец в свое время клялся всеми гномскими богами, что это натуральные рога огра. Гаррет сделал вид, что поверил, и тактично не стал напоминать, что у гномов нет богов.

― Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? Или, может быть, ты голоден?

― Спасибо, мне ничего не нужно. Но просто немного посидеть в тепле я бы не отказался, ― сознался Фенрис, развязывая мешок. ― Дождь до костей пробирает. В Минратосе такую погоду называли «рабский отгул», ― добавил он с невеселым смешком, ― считалось, что в такую погоду даже раба из дома никуда не пошлют.

― А ты-то как на улице оказался? ― спросил Гаррет.

Фенрис поджал нижнюю губу и смущённо потер нос.

― Я… Понимаешь, я прочитал все книги, и неожиданно обнаружил, что сидеть в такую погоду в одиночестве невыносимо скучно, ― проговорил он виновато. ― Решил занести тебе те, что уже прочитал, и попросить что-нибудь еще. Если тебя не затруднит, ― добавил он, и по-птичьи склонил голову, опуская уши.

Гаррет закусил губу. Каждый раз в такие моменты его одолевали самые противоречивые эмоции. С одной стороны, шевелящиеся эльфийские уши выглядели уморительно, с другой ― за шевелящееся ушко хотелось укусить. Фенрис, правда, укусы за уши не одобрял. В основном его возмущала чудовищная несправедливость окружающего мира ― людей за их маленькие уши кусать было гораздо сложнее.

Сообразив, что пауза затянулась, Гаррет смущенно кашлянул и приглашающе махнул рукой в сторону библиотеки.

― Все, что пожелаешь.

Фенрис кивнул, убирая с глаз отсыревшую челку. Худощавый, взъерошенный, озябший, он походил на угодившую под дождь пичугу. Гаррету очень хотелось обнять его, коснуться губами холодного уха, взять в ладони тонкие холодные пальцы и обогреть, но он удержался. Фенрис не любил чужие прикосновения, даже когда речь шла о Хоуке. Как кот, он приходил за лаской сам, и мог цапнуть не вовремя протянутую руку. Гаррет один раз, подкравшись, обнял его сзади, и только многолетняя выучка помогла увернуться от острого локтя, метящего в грудину.

Фенрис потом, конечно, очень долго извинялся и оправдывался, но нужные выводы Гаррет сделал и больше такой ошибки не повторял.

Просочившись, ― Фенрис всегда ходил по дому так, словно ждал, что его вот-вот выгонят, ― в библиотеку, эльф подошел к столу и вытащил из мешка аккуратный сверток. Под плотной тканью оказался бросовый пергамент, а книги были бережно перевязаны веревочкой. Для Фенриса книги были настоящим сокровищем и относился он к ним соответственно. Пристроив стопку на стол, Фенрис бесшумно скользнул к полкам и принялся их рассматривать.

Гаррету нравилось наблюдать за ним в такие моменты ― суровый, мрачный воин превращался в мальчишку, попавшего в лавку с экзотическими сладостями. Приоткрыв рот, беззвучно проговаривая названия, Фенрис водил пальцем по полкам, стараясь не задеть корешки.

Однако сейчас внимание Хоука куда больше привлекли книги, оставленные на столе.

― Я ведь не так давно их тебе давал? ― спросил Гаррет, обращаясь больше к самому себе.

― Три недели назад, ― ответил Фенрис, не оборачиваясь.

― Они толстые, ― Гаррет развязал жгут и вытащил из стопки «Иллюстрированную историю древних цивилизаций», машинально пролистывая яркие страницы. ― И либо ты уже научился читать быстро, либо ты не спишь.

― Первое, ― бросил через плечо Фенрис.

― А на тебя посмотреть ― так невольно кажется, что второе…

Фенрис так и не обернулся, но спина у него стала очень выразительной. То ли дело было в лириумных татуировках, то ли в особой ауре ― Хоук никогда не понимал, как Фенрису это удается, ― но худощавая жилистая спина, когда не была затянута в доспех, умудрялась выражать целую гамму эмоций.

Наконец, Фенрис вытащил с полки одну из книг и принялся перелистывать. Подойдя поближе, Гаррет обнял его за талию и пристроил голову на плечо, заглядывая в книгу. «Лесная стрела», «научно-фантастический», по утверждению авторов, детектив про убийство антиванского торговца в Долах. Смуглые пальцы, опутанные голубоватыми линиями, осторожно пробежались по странице, ―  за время обучения Фенрис так и не избавился от детской манеры водить пальцем по читаемым строчкам. Отложив книгу, Фенрис потянулся за второй.

― Когда я читаю про себя, получается довольно быстро, ― проговорил он. ― Правда, я не уверен, что везде правильно ставлю ударения. Вслух сложнее.

― Тогда, может быть, почитаешь мне что-нибудь? Никогда не вредно лишний разок потренироваться.

Фенрис обернулся и смерил его недоверчивым взглядом. Гаррет скроил умильную просящую рожицу, и получил в ответ снисходительное фырканье.

― Тебе нравится слушать, как я спотыкаюсь через два слога на третий? ― спросил Фенрис, иронично поднимая бровь.

― Мне нравится слушать, как ты постепенно перестаешь спотыкаться, ― улыбнулся в ответ Гаррет.

А еще ему безумно нравилось слушать, как негромкий, вкрадчивый голос, подернутый хрипотцой, старательно выводит одно слово за другим. Однажды, будучи в изрядном подпитии, Фенрис сознался, что никакой «бархатной хрипотцы» в его голосе раньше было. Просто… просто однажды, изнемогая от боли, он слишком громко и слишком долго кричал. Наверное, голос можно было бы излечить, но хозяину хрипловатый низкий тембр понравился, и он оставил все как есть.

С тех пор Гаррет больше эту тему не поднимал ― не хотел лишний раз бередить болезненные воспоминания, к тому же…

К тому же хрипловатый голос Фенриса ему чертовски нравился, и менять в нем что-либо казалось попросту кощунственным.

Но вслух об этом Гаррет говорить не стал. Выпустив Фенриса из объятий, он отошел к креслу и устроился рядом с ним на полу, всем своим видом являя готовность слушать.

Фенрис усмехнулся и покачал головой.

― Хорошо, если ты настаиваешь. Честно говоря, ― добавил он, подходя к столу, ― я и сам хотел прочитать тебе кое―что.

Фенрис вытащил из оставленной стопки одну из книг и устроился в кресле. Хоук, дурачась, боднул его лбом в руку, и Фенрис машинально потрепал его по голове, как обычно трепал Бриана.

― Эта книга не из твоей библиотеки, ― продолжил эльф, листая пожелтевшие страницы. ― Я нашел ее случайно в своем особняке, когда убирал. Книг там почти нет, наверное, хозяева все забрали, или украл кто-нибудь, пока он пустовал. А эта книга осталась. Я ее на подоконнике нашел. Там была такая ниша за шторой, и в ней, наверное, было уютно сидеть. Я нашел там пару бумажных рожков ― знаешь, такие, в которые торговцы с рынка заворачивают сладости, ― сушеный цветок и эту книгу. Кажется, ― Фенрис виновато хмыкнул, ― я разорил чье-то гнездо… Вот оно, ― возвестил он, пролистнув еще несколько страниц, ― нашел. Послушай, ― он пригладил страницы и начал читать.

Гаррет пристроил на подлокотник кресла локти, опустил на них подбородок, и прикрыл глаза, слушая негромкий хрипловатый голос.

_«… Не смотрите на меня, что кожа моя темнее вашей, ибо северное солнце опалило меня: сыновья отца моего разгневались на меня, и велено было мне стеречь их добро, ― и не уберег я собственного богатства. Я берег их золото, чтобы в чужую руку вложить собственное сердце, и опустить глаза, стыдясь столь ничтожного подарка._

_Скажи мне, ты, которого любит душа моя: где ступает нога твоя? На чьей земле ты проводишь ночи? Каким именем тебе назвать меня, как не случайным странником среди тех, кто идет рядом с тобой?»_

Голос Фенриса был тихим и плавным, и порой хрипотца съедала тот или иной звук, царапала интонацию, и казалось, что ему не хватает воздуха, чтобы произнести все нужные слова.

_«…На ложе моем ночью искал я того, которого любит душа моя, искал его и не нашел его. И велит мое сердце покинуть мне ложе, и выйти в город, и идти по улицам его и площадям его, пока не найду я того, которого любит душа моя. Встретили меня стражи, обходящие город, и спросил я стражей ― "не видали ли вы того, которого любит душа моя?"…»_

В камине недовольно затрещали догорающие поленья. Танцующие языки пламени постепенно успокоились, утихли, прикорнули на тлеющих угольях, а затем и вовсе заснули, и комната начала погружаться в красноватый сумрак.

_«…Слушайте же вы, о Инан Элвенан, вы, сыновья матери моей и дочери отца моего, слушайте, как поет земля там, где касается ее нога его, слушайте, как поет вода, которой омывает он лицо, как поет она, счастливая, что коснулась уст его, глаз его, слушайте, как поет виноград на холме, радостный, что скоро станет вином в его кубке. Слушайте, Инан Элвенан, слушайте, ибо я скажу вам и скажу еще раз ― если протянет он руку мне, я встану из могилы, чтобы пойти за ним. Слушайте, ибо я скажу вам и сказу еще раз ― если позовет он меня, я услышу его на морском дне, сквозь камень и железо. Слушайте, Инан Элвенан, ибо я скажу вам и скажу еще раз ― если если скажет он мне разодрать собственную грудь, вынуть сердце и отдать ему, я паду к его ногам, чтобы он простил мне, что сердце у меня лишь одно: если была бы у меня тысяча сердец, и сотня, и еще тысяча, разорвал бы я свое тело и отдал ему их все, и все равно этого было мало…»_

От Фенриса пахло живым теплом, кислой киркволльской сыростью, морской солью и горькой полынью. Даже в простой одежде от него пахло сталью, словно запах доспехов и оружия навсегда въелся в его кожу.

_«…Стану я кованым перстнем, чтоб хранить руку его. Стану я добрым клинком, чтобы хранить руку его. Стану я соколом, и буду лететь впереди, и пусть крик мой услышат дочери отца моего и сыновья матери моей: вот идет тот, кого любит душа моя…_

_… и пусть знает вся Инан Элвенан, что тот, кого любит душа моя, редкостный балбес, и спасать его мне приходится по три раза в неделю, то от дракона, то от уличных бандитов, то от магов, но я его все равно люблю.»_

Гаррет вздрогнул и поднял глаза.

― Эээ, что, там прямо так и написано?

― Да вот, понапишут всякого… ― Фенрис флегматично захлопнул книгу и, к глубокому разочарованию Хоука, встал с кресла. ― Знаешь любимую поговорку Варрика ― «Кто писал, не знаю, а я, дурак, читаю».

Он прижал книгу к себе и отошел к стеллажам. Гаррет забрался в нагретое кресло, и устроился поудобнее, наблюдая тем, как Фенрис гладит пальцем корешки книг, вчитываясь в названия.

― Знаешь, ― проговорил Гаррет, помолчав, ― я тут подумал… Может быть, давай я тебе тоже что-нибудь почитаю? У меня тут как раз появилась парочка новых книг…

Фенрис обернулся и смерил его выразительным взглядом.

― Возьми вон ту книжку, ― Гаррет, ничуть не смутившись, указал пальцем на одну из полок, ― вторая слева, с зеленой обложкой… Да, вот эта, с красными буквами. Давай ее сюда.

Фенрис забрал книгу, и, подойдя к креслу, устроился на подлокотнике. Гаррет приобнял его за талию, второй рукой пристраивая книгу на колени. Открыв ее, он разгладил страницы и начал читать:

― «Эта история, в чем-то невыразимо скучная, а в чем-то невероятно захватывающая, началась в 9:30 века Дракона, когда в один сумасшедший прибрежный город прибыла семья беженцев из Ферелдена…»

― Гаррет, ― осторожно позвал Фенрис, ― а у этой истории хороший конец?

― У этой истории просто прекрасный конец, ― заверил его Хоук. ― Читать дальше?

Фенрис кивнул и пристроился поудобнее.


End file.
